


Can You Help Me?

by Lunnaria



Series: The Path We Choose [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bonding, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaria/pseuds/Lunnaria
Summary: Aymeric finds himself with a needy Warrior of Light.And not the kind of needy he wanted.(Male Warrior of Light)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start, the Warrior of Light don't have a specified race, but he's commented to be more adorable than any miqo'te, that's a reference;  
> I have an Au'Ra character and my friends says he's more appealing than my miqo'te. But the WoL can be a miqo'te xD

Seeing the Warrior of Light sitting on his table made Aymeric question himself, but seeing a male Warrior of Light using female clothing and asking his help to write a theatrical piece was definitely unsettling.

“ _The Twelve be damned_ , I am quite busy, could you wait my friend?” Aymeric was able to say, quite flustered by the scene, he had to admit that if he didn’t knew the Warrior was male, he would end up being attracted by him.

That is, if Aymeric wasn’t already.

The Warrior sighed and dropped to the floor, Aymeric had to get up to see if he was okay, the Warrior was simply on the ground looking at blank paper and a quill. Aymeric pitted the Warrior. However, he had work to do.

His work was boring, reading, sighing, more reading, refusing. It was the same thing over and over again, but he still had to do it. Then Aymeric felt claws on his legs, only to look down and see the Warrior using his nails like claws on his legs, trying to get attention.

Aymeric could swear that no miqo’te was like the Warrior. The man choose to pet his friend’s head while he kept doing his work, the Warrior rested his head on Aymeric’s leg and the Elezen had to hold his breath for a moment.

“I give up.” Aymeric said when the Warrior started tapping his hand on Aymeric’s leg.

The Warrior started to tell Aymeric everything about the theatrical piece he wanted to do, and Aymeric wasn’t sure with what the Warrior wanted help with, _until the Warrior said that he didn’t knew what to write about_ , having every single detail in mind, and still wasn’t able to write the piece down.

Aymeric couldn’t believe him, he was looking at the Warrior – that was sitting at his lap at this moment, he don’t even remember how he got there – with an straight face, unsure on what to say. He _never_ would think that the _Warrior of Light_ was like that. Aymeric helped the Warrior with the writing.

At least his reward was good.

He loved the reward.

* * *

 

Aymeric watched the piece and smiled at the Warrior when it finally ended. He didn’t said a word since last night, and the Warrior jumped up and down happily, telling Aymeric about everything that happened in the training and how the children didn’t want to let him go to talk to the Elezen. Aymeric only chuckled at that.

He only wished that the Warrior stopped sneaking in his office after that.

He need to work.

And the Warrior is an welcome distraction _after_ work, not _during_ it.

But Aymeric would handle the Warrior the best he could, by having Lucia or Estinien removing him from Aymeric’s office when needed. Aymeric knew that the Warrior would be at his room, waiting for him to come back.

He definitely loved his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that everyone that reads this chapter is either going to get mad at the fact I didn't wrote some explicit content or just 'awn' at the cuteness of today's chapter.


End file.
